


Till Deactivation Do Us Part

by MADBRIDE



Category: FNAF, FNAF 2 - Fandom, FNAF 4 - Fandom, fluff - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADBRIDE/pseuds/MADBRIDE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little story I wrote for Freddy x Bonnie since not a lot of this ship is on this site</p><p>Names:<br/>Carla - Withered Chica <br/>Wynn - Withered Foxy<br/>Wicus - Withered Bonnie <br/>Merlin - Withered Freddy <br/>Bon-bon - Toy Bonnie <br/>Berry - Toy Freddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Till Deactivation Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> If you find anything wrong or a mistake please tell me

As I layed on the floor my hat laying down beside me. I watched as Carla slowly got up from her wall. her jaw hanging by wires and no hands to help her up. She looked like she was bored as hell and didn't seem to care anymore so I guess she's going to try and kill Fritz. As she was about to open the door. The door hit her in the face and she fell with a thud and a slight 'oof'. I looked up and saw a happy Wynn. "Guys th' boss is gonna let us have a nightfall to walk around without th' guard watchin' us!". Though Wynn looked happy Carla looked pissed and got up and smacked Wynn. I saw that her beak had fallen off and was still on the floor. "Wynn you fucking hit me in the face with the door, stupid." She backed up and leaned on the wall sliding down still yelling at Wynn. I heard slight whimpering in the back of the room. I slowly got up sitting up on the floor now and saw Wicus curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. Wicus didn't like to hear cuss words since Bon-bon slipped in here once and got a hold of him. Now I've stayed in the parts and services room more trying to protect him. Wicus seemed to be more reclusive and stayed away from us. I guess he's afraid we'll make fun of him or judge him. Well I mean look at him he doesn't even have a face and he lost his left arm and a lot of his fur is gone. After everything I still do care for Wicus it's just he doesn't really want to talk or interact with us and to think I actually love Wicus even though I don't get to talk to him anymore.

After awhile of Carla and Wynn fighting they started to leave the room leaving me in charge of Wicus tonight. I didn't mind since Wicus stopped talking I usually stayed in the parts and services and I haven't left all I do is just Sit, Sleep, and Wait. I usually get bored but I am not leaving Wicus till he starts talking again. Man how I hate those toy animatronics and I know they hated me too. I heard a whisper from where Wicus was. I looked in his direction and saw the the faceless Wicus was in my face his shoulders shaking like he's crying. Suddenly he buried his head in my chest crying I wrapped my arms around Wicus's back holding him close.

It felt like hours but only minutes of me hugging the crying Wicus. He suddenly pulled away and backed away from me. I looked into his non-existent eyes. "Wicus what's wrong? You know that I can help you with what ever you're dealing with." But as I slowly approached Wicus he backed away pushing me away with his foot. I tried to help him but he kept pushing me away or crawling away. Realized I couldn't help Wicus. Bon-bon damaged Wicus and there was no way to fix or help him. I wonder what Bon-bon said to him to get Wicus so worked up and enclosed. "Wicus what did he say to you?" I asked giving him space. He didn't seem to want to talk and got up and tried to get out, but he also got hit by the now so called 'evil' door." Come on you, I want to talk to you." As the voice sounded so familiar, I caught a glimpse of light blue and green before Wicus was gone. I got up and grabbed my fallen hat and put it back on my head. I opened the door just a crack and saw Mangle on the ceiling talking to his second head. I walked up to Mangle. "Hey Mangle have you seen Wicus?" I asked. He untangled from the ceiling to the wall next to me. "Umm sorry Merlin I haven't seen him, but I did see Bon-bon dragging something out of the parts and services room." He said obviously thinking hard.

"Thanks Mangle see you later." I walked away in the direction of the stage and saw my brother Fixing his messed up bow tie and brushing some confetti off his shoulders. I entered the room and tried to walk past Berry without bothering him but he saw me and stopped me in my tracks. "What are you doing here Merlin? I thought you were spending time with your boyfriend." "Oh like you aren't guilty of being gay yourself. You're probably more gay then me." I snickered to myself and chuckled at how Berry was obviously embarrassed.

I walked past Berry heading towards the prize corner to find Marinette and ask him if he's seen Wicus. When I got to his corner I saw him holding a golden plush before putting it away. "Hey Mary have you seen Bonnie." I said leaning against the prize corner counter.he jumped landing on top of his box. "What have I told you about calling me Mary. Don't call me Mary I'm not a girl." He said snarling at me which wasn't noticeable. "And I did see Wicus being dragged into a room that I was told not to reveal." He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. I frowned "please Marinette I really do need to find Wicus."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry Merlin but I can't tell you where he is and Bon-bon threated to rip my doll, and you know how much it means to me, but I will give you a hint." He whispered under his breath. My ears perked up and I smiled at him. "Ok there's a hidden room in an area where kids play and sing along with three people." He said organizing all the prizes and pulling out some and putting them in his box.

From what I know is he gave me an easy riddle. I left entering the play area heading towards the stage. I pulled myself up the stage and walked around the stage for something suspicious. After a little bit I saw a crack in one of the placks of wood. I walked up to it and heard yelling from the other side of the wall. I opened the panel and saw Bon-bon insulting Wicus. I entered the room and listened to what Bon-bon was saying. "You know what? You're a scardy cat you can't seem to tell Merlin you love him. Oh wait you can't talk!" Bon-bon began to laugh. I was suddenly full of anger. My eyes turned black and sparks flew out of my body. I walked out and grabbed the back of Bon-bon's neck and through him into the wall behind me and helped a shaking Wicus up and held him close to my chest to make sure he was safe. I walked up to Bon-bon and grabbed his neck and made him look me in the eyes.

"Remember this Bon-bon don't mess with my friends or you mess with me." I absently tightened my grip. Wicus noticed and pulled my hand away from him letting Bon-bon fall. He rubbed his neck watching us leave fear evident in his eyes.

I walked out holding Wicus close to me his body still shaking. I looked down at Wicus as he seemed to be zoned out, not really paying attention. I took that as an opportunity. I blushed slightly as I kissed the top of his head. I noticed his eyes perk up and he looked up at me. "What did Bon-bon say to you that got to you? That made you enclosed." He looked away from me and sigh. "H-he said that you would never love a monster like me." I stared at Wicus in shock and bewilderment. I haven't heard Wicus talk in forever. I thought he had lost his voice. I then smiled at him. "Well then let me say this." I kissed his forehead again and whispered "I love you, Wicus."


	2. I Wish...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy accidentally falls on top of his old time crush but Chica walks in on them and sees them on top of each other and she get really mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this ship but I might as well write this for the people who love it or hate it.

Everything seemed to slow down as I lay on top of Bonnie and saw Chica standing in the doorway. Her face distorted in a shocked and upset face. Everything just froze as I stared at her. I saw tears were in the corner of her eyes begging to spill.

"Chica please listen to me it's not what it lo-" I was cut off by a smack to the face from Chica. She pulled her hand to her chest. Biting her bottom lip tears now running down her cheeks freely.

"No, of course it doesn't look like you're fucking Bonnie, I knew you were cheating on me, you Fucker." I was clearly shocked. Why would Chica think I was cheating on her. "I-i don't understand why you would think that? " I questioned rubbing the part of my cheek Chica hit. She huffed in anger and ran away. I knew she was suspicious of something, but I didn't know it was me.

I looked at Bonnie though the corner of my eye to see he was embarrassed and a little ashamed. I knew what I was about to do was wrong but I just wanted to comfort him. I kissed Bonnie on the cheek as he jumped in surprise.

"Don't worry I'll calm down Chica." He seemed to blush and looked away from me yep, he's embarrassed. I got up and ran out of the room to find Chica crying at the end of the hall. I tried to grab her shoulder only to have my hand smacked way from her.  
"Please..... Just leave me alone.... I know now that you don't love me..so just leave me alone." She cried every once in awhile. I tried to calm her down only to make her enraged. 

She turned around to smack me in the face again. "PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" She screamed pushing me out of her way running. I tried to catch up with her but I lost her. I slowed down looking everywhere to find her.

When I found her, I wish I didn't try to find her. when I found her, I found her making out with Foxy. I just stared at them I tried to look away but my body and eyes wouldn't listen. When Chica noticed me she pulled away from Foxy, and stared at me beginning to scramble to her feet running up to me. "Freddy it-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth. Her cries were muffled by my hand. I sighed closing my eyes to calm down and to not scream at her. "Chica, I don't forgive you for what you just did, and you and I both know what you just did so don't play stupid with me." My eyes shifted from soft to a glare. "And I don't need to love you if you don't trust me. Also what I was about to say earlier is that I tripped and Fell on top of Bonnie I wasn't trying to 'fuck' him. So if you think I'm a Fucker, then I think you're a bitch." I glared at Chica seeing her eyes spill the tears that wanted to fall. I sighed to myself again pulling my hand away from her. Walking away a slight slup to my shoulders. 

I walked outside of the pizzeria to get a breather. I looked up at the consultations in the sky seeing a shooting star cross my gaze. "I wish everything would go the way I'd planned or ever hope for." Even though I knew wishing on a star was useless, I really need a dream come true to solve my problems.


	4. Family Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nightmare and Fredbear had some 'time' together. Their son Nightfred (I know creative name) knocks on the door wanting to sleep with his parents.
> 
> Humans in this story

Nightmare and Fredbear snuggled in their bed. Fredbear snuggled closer to Nightmare trying to warm up in the cold room. His naked skin brushed over with goosebumps. Nightmare wrapped his arms around Fredbear pulling him in a warm embrace. 

Fredbear smiled shimming in the embrace getting comfy. Fredbear's eyes fluttered shut as he almost fell asleep. Until there was a knock on the door waking Fredbear back up. Fredbear whined pulling the blankets over his body nuzzling his face into Nightmare's chest. 

Nightmare got up and grabbed his pajama pants pulling them on, leaving a whining Fredbear in the process. Fredbear reached for Nightmare crying, trying to grab Nightmare. Nightmare chuckled at Fredbear's attempts, trying to get him back in bed. 

Nightmare walked up to the bedroom door and opened it to see his son wearing his over sized hoodie, sleep still in his eyes, staring up at Nightmare. "Dad why was Daddy crying really loud a little bit ago?" NightFred asked rubbing his eyes innocently. Nightmare looked back at his needy and whining husband who was still in bed.

"Um no reason, son. Your daddy's fine, don't worry." Nightmare said watching his husband from the corner of his eye. NightFred nodded his head looking at the ground now blushing. "Um D-dad is it alright if I sleep with you and Daddy?" NightFred asked rubbing the upper part of his arm. Embarrassed. Nightmare stared at him, his mouth a gap as he was trying to find an answer.

"Um sure. Just get your blanket and me and your Daddy will be waiting here, alright?" Nightmare replied looking down at his son. NightFred nodded his head and ran off, still trying to be quiet and not wake anyone else up in the two story house.

Nightmare shut the bedroom door and walked over to Fredbear pulling the blankets off of him. Fredbear squeaked from the cold and curled into a ball. Nightmare sighed dropping the blankets grabbing his husband's legs pulling them towards himself. Nightmare put on Fredbear's underwear, and grabbed one of his oversized shirts and put it on Fredbear.

Fredbear grabbed the blanket that was at the end of the bed pulling it over himself. Nightmare laid down on the bed waiting for his and Fredbear's son to come back.

The door creaked open Nightfred peaking into the room. His blanket was wrapped around his body, one of his hands holding the top ends together so the blanket wouldn't fall off his shoulders. "It's ok, you can come in." Nightmare beckoned him to come to the bed with his hand. Nightfred quickly walked to the bed, climbing on top of the bed. He crawled over to the space between Fredbear and Nightmare laying his head on the pillow between them. Nightmare wrapped his arm around his son, Cuddling him, shutting his eyes breathing softly into Nightfred's hair.

Fredbear opened his eyes and saw his son. He finally got over his loving mood, now he was just really tired. He also wrapped his arm over his son and Nightmare's arm. He pulled himself closer to his son nuzzling his son's head keeping his head rested on top of Nightfred's head. A smile pulled on the corners of Nightmare's lips as he thought about his little family. He was given a second chance, and he's not going to waste it for anything in the world but his own family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the third chapter but I finished the fourth chapter first, and I don't want anything bad to happen while writing this so I'm going to post it first


End file.
